me siento liviano
by nephilim18
Summary: una noche donde se marca 2 vidas , un hechicero y un cazador , una batalla y una despedida donde alguien se siente liviano


La Manada de lobos, corriendo cerca del suelo, con el moteado pelaje brillando bajo la luz del resplandor de la luna, maia y Jordán estaba entre ellos. Detrás de ellos caminaban varios cazadores de sombras en una línea continua. Con ellos se hallaba simón, empuñando una espada plateada y Magnus con fuego azul crepitándole en las manos.

Alec trato de centrar la vista en la moviente oscuridad que tenia adelante ; notaba el color claro de la sangre, diferentes tipos de sangres mezcladas: cazadores de sombras, sangre de demonio y el amargo de la sangre de Sebastián. Ya había empezado la última batalla.

Isabelle se desenrollo el látigo de la cintura. Lo hizo restallar ante ella en una lengua de fuego dorado, preparándose para el siguiente objetivo.

Alec desecho su arco, las flecha se le habían acabado, y corrió hacia delante con la espada sostenía con sus dos manos. era como adentrarse en un océano negro en la noche, un océano lleno de pirañas y criaturas con dientes afilados , no era la primera batalla en la Alec participaba , pero el miedo no desaparecía. Tenía a Isabelle de un lado y a Magnus bueno Magnus hace 5 min estaba de su lado derecho, había desaparecido entre tanta gente.

Una daga corto el aire con una velocidad increíble a un costado de Alec volteó para ver dónde provenía pero del tanto caos no identifico a su portador, y volvió a la pelea. Otra daga surgió de alguna parte, por circunstancia del viento y de que Alec se movió unos dos pasos a la derecha la daga le atravesó . abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando sintió que la hoja negra en su pecho y el escurrimiento de la sangre caliente y pegajosa en sus manos , Magnus grito junto con Isabelle mientras Alec soltaba la espada y caía .

Magnus no recordar como se abrió paso por la planicie rocosa entre los cuerpos caídos: cazadores de sombras oscuros, hombre lobos y heridos. sus ojos solo buscaban solo a una persona, vio a isabelle ,arrodillada junto a Alec sobre el suelo lleno de sangre , sus rosto estaba rojo y llenos de lagrimas

Magnus se sintió como si no tuviera aire en los pulmones, nunca había visto Alec tan pálido, tan quieto, parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba.

-Magnus- era la voz de izzy, que nadaba hacia el como si estuviera en el agua –lo siento, Magnus -

Los ojos se le oscurecieron, como presos de una terrible tormenta interior.

-daga- la voz de izzy era ya un susurro entre su llanto

Se acercó Alec .había mucha sangre y una amplia herida en su pecho que débilmente bajaba y subía, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para estar vivo ,Magnus puso las manos en el pecho intentando detener la hemorragia , paso la mano libre por bajo la cabeza de Alec, cariándole la mejilla con el pulgar , le temblaba la mano.

Hice de todo , las runas no funciona- izzy estaba a su lado temblando y sollozando

Magnus miro la mano en el pecho de Alec, no podía detener la hemorragia. El problema en ese momento es que Magnus había utilizado casi toda su energía y no podía hacer algo para curar Alec. Encontró la manos de Alec y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él , la palma de Magnus dura contra la suya. Se le encogía el corazón y sucumbo en una oleada de sollozos silenciosos, nunca había llorado así desde hace tiempo.

-Magnus- susurro Alec, su voz se la llevaba el viento- bésame –

Alec sabia en que poción estaba , sus cuerpo entumido y dolorido, pero era el beso el que más anhelaba en esos momentos , era el último beso ,antes de dejar a magnus solo en su vida infinita.

Magnus le puso la mano en el costado de la del rostro con ternura, casi perdido en su pensamientos y se inclinó a besarlo ,en ese instante con eso beso Magnus recordó como Alec entro a si vida, en aquella dichosa fiesta para su gato , que ahora está en su caja durmiendo . recordó como Alec llego a su casa torpemente le pido gracias por salvarlo y como dio su primer beso , recordar las maravillosas vacaciones en parís, florecía Madrid, india ,Berlín y venia. Las mejores vacaciones en toda su terna vida. Fue un beso lento .cuando Magnus se separado, Alec se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirándolo.

Me siento liviano – Magnus tuvo que inclinarse para oír a Alec – esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano , te amo Magnus y te estaré esperando , en algún momento nos volveremos a ver - Alec cerró los ojos

Magnus sintió un dolor tan inmenso que se negaba a reconocerlo, se sentía entumecido, el dolor de la perdida de Alec era indescriptible.

Abrazo el cuerpo de Alec y sintió como dio su última respiración


End file.
